So Hot I'll Melt Your Popsicle
by merryfortune
Summary: [Mild sexual content] The Karasuno Volleyball team goes on a trip to the beach. Naturally, they play beach volleyball and Hinata has some trouble keeping balance whilst running on the sand.


**So Hot I'll Melt Your Popsicle**

 **[AN: Inspired by that gif of that chick who was playing beach volleyball, tripped and ended up faceplanting against some dude's crotch.]**

 **:**

The upperclassmen had invited out the first years for a day at the beach. The idea was to get away from volleyball for once and try their hand at something else, anything else: swimming, sand-castle making, body-surfing, anything unusual. The purpose of the beach meet-up was to encourage teambuilding and comradery but being as obsessed as they were, from the moment the team hit the sand, a net went up.

.

Sugawara chuckled to himself and watched as his teammates split into teams. The sun was harsh, and it was just past midday. Sugawara was invited onto the makeshift court and Kiyoko was supervising the point score. Kageyama exited off the court, and had offered to buy some drinks.

.

Everyone made their orders and promised to pay him back. Kageyama hoped they would but he doubted that they would.

.

He came back a little while later. It was Hinata, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi and Yachi against Daichi, Sugawara, Asahi and Nishinoya. Tanka and the others were on the sidelines. Yachi seemed a bit scared of the ball and would screech, particularly whenever Asahi was spiking. Kageyama noted how everyone was having trouble gliding through the sand. He didn't particularly like it. He didn't even know why he had come. It was too hot for him and the sand was aggressive and he was sinking in his ugly sandals.

.

Kageyama stood next to Kiyoko and she thanked him for her lemonade. Kageyama put down the tray of drinks the kiosk had given him on the fold-out table that Asahi had brought. 'You can do it, Yachi!' Kiyoko encouraged and Yachi squeaked louder.

.

Kageyama huffed and took his shirt off. It was definitely too hot for him. He took a swig of his cola and remembered that he hadn't put sunscreen on. He turned around just a minute, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Hinata dive for the ball.

.

'I'll get it!' Hinata screamed and he chased the ball. He ran for it dutifully but his feet got mangled in the sand, too used to the feel of wood against his shoes. He kept going with a stumble. His arms were in flurry as he feared he was falling, until he grabbed for something to balance him.

.

He put his head down and his arms out. He saw the outline of the court but it was blurred by the dents that were footprints. He grabbed something – someone's arm.

'Get off me, dumbass!'

.

 _Oh, it's Kageyama_... Hinata realised with dull interest. He kept going until his big toe hit something. It was possibly a rock or a shell but whatever it was hard and hitting it sent pain all through his body. He yipped, was falling for real but luckily, he still had his grip on Kageyama.

.

Unluckily for Kageyama, Hinata still had his grip on his and Kageyama was certain the idiot was going to bring them both down so he grabbed onto the table. Hinata's face crashed against Kageyama and all he saw the white and yellow stripes on Kageyama's boardies.

 _Oh, it's Kageyama_! Hinata realised with vivid embarrassment.

.

'For god's sake Hinata.' Kageyama yelled and immature snickering began to leak out of Yamaguchi's mouth. And there was immature chuckling from Tsukishima but everyone else was silent with sympathy for Kageyama.

.

'Get off me already, dumbass!' Kageyama growled. He refused to look down and he felt Hinata continue grabbing his arms whilst he pulled himself up. Kageyama and Hinata were both bright red. 'Thank you.' Kageyama snapped and Hinata stumbled through the sand, away from Kageyama.

'Yeah, uh, sorry about that... Kageyama.' Hinata said, his voice small and he returned to the court. His face was still red, as was Kageyama.

.

 _I am never going to let you two live this down_ , Tsukishima thought to himself whilst he failed to swallow his laughter.


End file.
